Desde el primer dia
by bvidl
Summary: despues de todo el caos del pasado de hermione y ahora el que empiesa a llegar a su presente reflexiona sobre lo que paso con cho


Algo inevitable de escribir, publico, privado, solo dedicado a mi amor.

Se que no te gusta leer y no se si lo llegues a leer pero no lo pude evitar… soy yo.

Desde el principio.

Fue increíble demasiado bueno para ser cierto, me entro miedo, cuando me han pasado cosas tan buenas y tan acorde con lo que he estado buscando por tanto tiempo??

Me llego de la nada y así como si nada me dice desde hace tiempo que me gustas.

Me quede en shock todavía no me la creía, y ella tan hermosa y sonriente. Como podía ser yo la que ocasionara una sonrisa tan hermosa?? Después de todo lo que acababa de pasar?? Y me pide ser suya. Claro que quiero ser suya no dudo querer ser suya, pero sigue ese gusanito diciéndome "cuando te ha resultado seguir lo que sientes? Espera ve un poco mas lento quizás así ahora si salgan las cosas bien" _ya que con ella si vale la pena que salgan las cosas bien…_

Se que mis problemas no son mucho comparado con otras personas pero aun así dejan una marca en mi la cual aun no superaba, y llega esta diosa a mi camino y así como si nada en un par de días me empiezo a recuperar y ahora me da miedo perderla así que hago un montón de cambios, me voy con cautela, doy a conocer un yo diferente a mi esencia, y lo arruino.

Ella fue todo lo que quise y lo arruine aleje a mi diosa de mi camino ella que había llegado con la intención de quedarse. Fui yo la misma causa de mi sufrimiento.

Por que?? Por que he cometido un error tan grave??

Y ahora que yo ya tengo la certeza de que no era un sueño de que por fin alguien me quiera como tu sin exigencias, y ahora que me estas dejando, llega mi yo, mi esencia y se que no te quiero perder y aquí voy a estar mi diosa para ti hasta que me pidas que desaparezca.

Soy tuya, me tomaste, llegaste y robaste mi corazón, y yo deje escapar aquel corazón ofrecido el cual recuperare.

Aquella rosa en tonos grises sin fondo así sencilla es mi corazón no es que yo te diera la rosa es que ya te pertenecía, pero tu solo la tomaste y no la observaste, ya no te importaba. Pero que mas podía hacer?? No era algo que ya pudiera ser remediado ya me habías marcado ya soy tuya.

Dudas me rodean no se como reaccionar, como explicar, como hacerte creer en mi, como ganarte…

Tiempo sin saber de ti, no puedo dormir, como por comer, hago las cosas por hacer, tu imagen llega a mi aquellos días en los cuales yo parecía indiferente cuando solo tu presencia me llenaba, no te lo hice notar sin embargo el mundo se entero y el mundo ya no importa mi error fue no hacértelo notar…

Eso fue todo, el mundo vio y tu no, me mostré indiferente, fría, del rogar, aun así teniendo lo que siempre había querido no me quise dejar abrumar, tu tan bella, sonriente, cariñosa, algo que no supe valorar.

Por que seré de carne??, para cometer un pecado tan grande como alejarte de mi y hacerte sufrir.

Son tantos sentimientos y pensamientos el saber que estoy perdiéndote quiero hacer mil y una cosas, mi inseguridad me detuvo y ahora que me pasa? no quiero desaparecer aun de tu vida.

Tu eres la luz de mi oscuridad, las flores de mi jardín, el viento que susurra cosas bellas en medio del caos, mi oxigeno.

Me hacías sentir como agua levitando…

Por que no puedes perdonarme?

Ha aparecido alguien mas?

Acaso te has vuelto a enamorar?

La duda, el enojo, la melancolía, la impotencia, la alegría del recuerdo, quiero ser solo tuya otra vez, extraño tus palabras, tu sonrisa, tus carisias, tus besos, aquellos momentos en donde solo una mirada o una caricia o tu voz tan suave contra mi oído me paralizaba el cuerpo, erizaba y dejaba una marca rosada sobre mis mejillas.

Solo quiero decir… TE AMO en este corto tiempo sin darme cuenta me enamore.

Apareciste una noche. Aquella noche insignificante, yo esperando a alguien más llegaste tú y me robaste un par de miradas, una rosa, un baile, unas palabras y mi alma.

Se aceptan comentarios.

Se que no he posteado por un tiempo... bueno mi otra historia es en ingles... es solo que tenia que escribir y subir esta... la otra sigue guardada... TE AMO y ahora no tengo miedo A&M


End file.
